


games, games, games.

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Back Scratching, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Gore, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shotacon, light comeplay, vexing-young-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: ciel ties sebastian up and decides to ride him for a try at a torturous, torturous game.he gets a liittle more than he bargained for.basically just 2.6k words worth of porn and nothing more.





	1. Chapter 1

''Nnn,''

_My little one keens, rolling his darling hips._

_Treacherous_ brat.

''Ohhh, S-Sebastian,''

_He has his frail hands planted on my lower abdomen; the little imp is slowly suspending himself up and down my thick cock, grinding harshly every time he sinks to my base._

''P-Please,''

_His voice is a broken plea and my, I would relish in answering his calls - to break free of the useless little bounds around my wrists and ankles and to slide my girth into his tight heat, to fuck him until his pretty little hole is weeping and gaping and gushing with my seed, to dip my sharp tongue between his soft cheeks and lap and lick and bite at his weeping slit until he begs me to stop, his face streaming with salty tears._

_Oh, how I would love to ruin him. But alas, I mustn't disobey my vexing little master._

_''_ Ah _!''_

_He releases a piercing moan when I buck my hips up into his prostate and I clench my teeth and my fists when he clasps himself around me. His body is a warm cavern that I yearn to explore from the inside out; that I yearn to devastate and break down. I want to dig my disgusting talons into his flesh to rip and make a pretty little mess of._

_But alas, I mustn't disobey my vexing little master._

''Ngh-! Ohh, Sebastian, won't you do anything?''

_Treacherous brat._

_A rough growl tumbles from my lips and I strain against the weak roping; he and I both know that I can break through any time if I truly wanted. And although I crave him dirtily, heavily, foully; this torment is something that awakens me from the inside; my eyes are blown wide with a heavy vermilion glow, my fangs are seething whilst my nails have grown long and dark; they blacken my fingertips with velvet._

_He smirks._

''Haaah, haaaah,''

_He's keening against me, his silky palms are straining against my chest whilst he tortuously rolls and grinds and rocks his little hips; I bite out a low hiss and thrust up involuntarily,  knocking the wind out his fragile lungs._

_Let me touch you, little one. Let me run my slender hands all over your supple body. Let me feel, caress, and violate you. Your words are shackles that bind me to your orders and I struggle against them, biting out, wishing for a taste; wishing for your corruption and unbecoming; wishing to create the beauty of your destruction._

_You see how I react to your slight graze; I am a rabid, caged animal that jerks and gnaws for your touch. You see what you do to me, don't you, little one? Let me ravage you utterly. Let me neglect you beautifully._

''Ahn! Ohhh, Sebastian, leaving your master to work himself like thi-Ah!''

_I disobey. The roping around my wrists and ankles is no longer._

''B-Bad dog-Ngh!''

_My, it appears that I've lost this treacherous little game of yours. How pitiful._

''S-Shit, right there, right there, right there,''

_Your little mouth is filthy and it spills with profanities and pleas and moans of my name. Dirty wretch._

''Ah! Ah! Ah!''

_You squirm beneath me; I have your soft head of grayed blue locked in my hand with your eager little body secured below mine; I know your knees and elbows will be raw by the time I am done with you._

_''Brat. Brat. Brat.''_

_My thrusts enunciate each word and I grit my teeth, tightening the grip on your hair. You are a ruthless little thing and you beg for more in that hoarse, broken voice of yours, and my - I mustn't disobey._

_I pound and I pound into your lissome vessel, relentless and brazen; my ashen skin has grown icy and you cry irresistibly when I wrap a hand around your little cock, and you wail and you wail when I stroke you roughly. What gorgeous noises you release when I have stripped you of your pride and dignity._

_"Little harlot. You love it when I handle you like this, don't you?"_

_"Only for me. Nobody else. Isn't that right, little one?"_

_"Filthy, filthy, filthy,"_

_Words spill from my mouth mindlessly; I am consumed by him, I am consumed by the thought of him, I am consumed by the feel of him._

_"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop,"_

_Oh, I can assure you - I will not. I will not stop until your tight little ass is full and spurting with my essence; I will not stop until you've become a blubbering, sobbing mess, your hips shivering, your lips kissed purple and your vision clouded with tears; I will not stop until you've came and you've came, begging for me to stop and begging for more although your abused little hole aches and gushes._

_And even after that, I'm afraid I still wouldn't be done with you, darling boy._

_"I-gonnacomegonnacome,"_

_Then come, you little brat. Come with only me on your mind, come with the name you've given me on your tongue._

_"Come,"_

_I fist his little cock and grind slowly, digging into him, fucking into him._

_"Sebastian!"_

_His climax is a beautiful sight and a beautiful feeling; the way his pulse picks up as he nears, the way his slight hips push into me uncontrollably, the way his back arches into me and the way I can feel his entire body shudder the very moment he paints himself with his own semen is simply delectable. It's even better when his sweet voice is broken and crying my name, begging for nothing yet begging for everything._

_Glorious. Delicious. Sinful. Corrupted._

_I continue grinding into him, poking and prodding and teasing at his very core; he cries out gorgeously._

_"T-Too much, t-too-"_

_"Mhm, I'm not finished with you,"_

_I needn't say it, he already knows and his little ass quivers against me, overstimulated and used._

_Egging me on, aren't you? How bold._

_I slowly pull out and thrust back in harshly; the yelp he chokes out is simply adorable. And although he's pathetically begging for me to stop, his little hips jerk and push against mine, rocking gingerly, chanting a plea of nothing but moremoremore; I feel my climax approaching._

_"No more, please, no-,"_

_He gets cut off by another harsh thrust into his prostate and he whines loudly; I can see how his pink nails dig and dig into his palms to draw blood._

_Stunning._

_"G-Gah!"_

_I loom over him, pinning his hands down and rolling my hips, murmuring into his ear._

_"You can take it, can't you, little one?"_

_Another harsh thrust into his tight sheath; I nearly spend._

_"I-I ha-Gah! I h-hate y-Ngh!"_

_"What a scandalous little thing you are,"_

_I roll my hips._

_"Falling apart in the hands of a trivial servant?"_

_He jerks beneath me, panting heavily._

_"Sh-Shut u-Ahn!"_

_I thrust once more, sliding a hand under to grope his sore, overstimulated cock._

_"What a wanton slattern,"_

_Thrust_

_"You're already hard,"_

_Thrust._

_"And you're about to spend again, aren't you?"_

_Thrust._

_"S-Sto-nnn"_

_I thumb the head of his member, toying his slit wider._

_"J-Just c-ah! Come i-inside me, please, please, please,"_

_I reach my other hand down to his warmth to cup his testicles; I gently rub and tug and prick them with my talons; he nearly climaxes once more._

_"Th-Ah! Th-That's an o-order!"_

_I lock myself against his small body, completely burying myself in his even smaller, tighter walls. A growl tears from my throat and I finally spend inside him; he moans and wails and shoots his seed all over himself whilst I fill him with mine._

_My, what a greedy little thing he is._

_I roughly fuck him through his second orgasm of the night and he is quivering and quaking, although I must say, I am shaking myself; unsteadily pushing myself in and out of his neglected hole, pressing bruises into his flawless alabaster skin._

_"F-Fuck,"_

_Our heavy panting and breathing is all that fills the room and I slowly pull out of him; he whines and digs his nails further into his palms._

_Gorgeous._

_His hips shutter and he cries breathlessly, clenching his eyes shut._

_I bite the groan that nearly escapes me when I properly look at him. His cheeks are marred with soft shades of yellows, greens, purples, and blues; some of them take the shape of my hand. His entire body is flushed a pale red and I can see how his legs shake uncontrollably. Hell, the way I can see my semen trickling out of his core makes me want to lick him open._

_And so I do._


	2. Chapter 2

_I bite the groan that nearly escapes me when I properly look at him. His cheeks are marred with soft shades of yellows, greens, purples, and blues; some of them take the shape of my hand. His entire body is flushed a pale red and I can see how his legs shake uncontrollably. Hell, the way I can see my semen trickling out of his core makes me want to lick him open._ _  
_

_A soft chuckle slips past my lips._

''Seba-Ah!''

_He gasps and squirms when I run my slick, cool tongue along his little red hole and down the cleft of his sack; my hands are grasping and prying his bruised thighs open._

''T-Too much,''

''T-Too much!''

_His cries merely encourage me and I slide my tongue into his gaping hole with ease, flicking and lapping before pulling away with a slight bite, making my little one yowl and writhe._

_Mm, you taste like honey, darling boy._

_I lock his eager, lithe hips in my arms whilst my hands force his used, spurting ass open. The way he jerks and whines as he feels the cool air around us violate his very core is rather ravishing; I dip and lick and lave at his opening, digging and thrusting my wicked tongue in and out his weeping slit. I taste myself inside him and my arousal gives a stark jerk._

''Ahn-gh!''

_He bucks into my tongue and gives a sharp cry when I drive my mouth further into him, sucking and lapping and nipping at his apex; his velvety cheeks are  tender, tender nectarines that I hunger to sink my revolting fangs into._

_I latch my mouth onto the deliciously sensitive skin that embellishes his inner thighs and I draw it between my desperate canines, gently sucking and biting at the thin, thin material until it nearly breaks._

''Please,'' 

_I can hear the sob that breaks through his voice and he bucks once more, rolling his skinny little hips in desperation of the foul organ that simply adores violating his lithe little frame; that simply adores to ravage his sweet, tight walls; that simply adores to leave him grasping at nothing with his pleas choked and his little body in ruins._

_I scrape and skim his delectable skin with my fangs and he twitches, stifling a yelp._

''No more, please, n-no m-more-no-!''

_My tongue dives into his wet core and I relish in his sweetness, jabbing at a certain bundle of nerves that causes my young Lord to scream brokenly; I feel his delicate hand grasp onto my hair and he pushes his scrawny pelvis even farther, fucking himself on my tongue._

_My, what a little liar you've come to be._

_I graze his sack with my razor-edged talons and grip his purple-headed cock, moving my hand up and down in coarse movements, forcing raw laments out of his throat._

''I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come,''

_A sharp bite at his perineum sends him thrashing and jerking, shooting and dirtying himself with his own cum for the third time now._

_I bite back a harsh laugh and turn him onto his back; he is nearly limp and he whines softly, weakly clinging onto my neck to draw me closer to him. I comply._

''I h-hate you, I h-hate y-you, I-I h-hate you,'' 

_His face is wet and slicked with his own tears and saliva; his eyes are stained red and he struggles to even out his breaths._

_I skid a hand between his damp, reddened thighs and plunge two sharp fingers into him, curling them to strike his prostate. He writhes and writhes under the pain of my sharp talons but I can see the way his little cock twitches back to life. The way his brows knit together and his jaw drops with his eyes rolling to the back of his head whilst I sloppily thrust my digits in and out of his raw, raw hole makes my arousal throb needily; I'm tempted to replace my fingers._

''Look at you. You're so used and loose,'' 

_Another harsh jab at his prostate; he cries and wails, throwing his head back._

''Such a lewd little imp,''

_I quickly remove my fingers from his core and grip onto his bony hips, slowly working my thick cock into him. His sobs are exquisite and I pulsate within him, bucking and grinding into his lax opening._

_A strict growl forces itself through my gritted canines._

''No, no more! N-no mo-r-re, please,'' 

_Pretty, pretty little minx. I have you right where I want you. Why would I stop now?_

_I pump my hips tortuously slow, thrusting and filling him to the brim with my girth before sliding nearly all the way out of his warm, welcome sheath just to pound back into him in one smooth, cruel movement._

_He frees a locked scream of my name from his throat and jolts, digging his pretty nails into my shoulder blades; he is a beautiful sobbing, quavering, vibrating mess that weeps and weeps into the nape of my neck._

''Call for me, little one,''

_I wrap my frigid hand around his small, angry member and trace the veins that threaten to burst with a blackened fingertip, languidly moving the rest of my hand up and down; he gushes and gushes with pre-ejaculate._

_I can hardly resist clasping my mouth onto his ivory neck to bite and suck and dig; I slowly draw back the layers and layers of his skin until it is a faint, faint material that breaks under the mere pressure of my immoral tongue._

_Another broken scream tears from his throat._

''Please!''

_I am uncontrollably snapping my hips into him and he is yelping and twisting with every thrust, clenching his eyes shut and wailing and scratching at my back until my spine and shoulder blades are besmirched with my own blood and until everything that his nails search to tarnish is chafed and vexed._

''I-I-Ngh!''

_I pound directly at the delicious bundle of nerves that sends painful pleasure coursing and pulsing all throughout his slight frame; I feel my own peak approaching rather quickly._

''Do it. Call for me. Come for me,''

_I bite at his neck, lightly sinking my fangs into his irritated skin._

_''Sebastian!''_

_My young Lord bawls and cries, weakly clutching onto the back of my neck and spending violently; his hips convulse, his nails are buried in my bloodied flesh and he struggles to say anything but the name he's given me. He shudders and dithers when I snarl and buck, releasing my semen into his needy orifice for the second time this darling night._

''S-Sebastian,'' _He blubbers prettily, sniffling and swallowing and spluttering. He is beautifully ruined._

''Yes, my Lord?'' _My voice is doused in concern; what an utterly foolish attempt to hide the disgusting desire to take him for the third time this darling night._

_My delicate master is wordless and I do not need any; I give a soft smile and wipe away his salty tears._

_''You did very well, little one,'' I needn't say more; the prideful little human would feel as though I'm mocking him. Even at this, he grumbles and sniffles, turning his face away from mine._

_I chuckle deeply, turning his fine jaw roughly to lock his lips with mine._


End file.
